Can Birds Fly?
by Godismetons
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, just read it. Just a  one short about Robin and Batman, a little bit angsty.


**A/T: This is a Robin POV, one shot. Enjoy :D**

I still didn't understand how I somehow ended up in the Joker's hands, but I wanted to get out. I wanted to get out _badly_. His grip was hurting me, but maybe Batman even more. He had to watch how the Joker pointed one of his weird guns at my temple. I wanted Batman to do whatever was needed to end this foolish game with the Joker, but I knew he wouldn't as long as the Joker's finger was so close to the trigger.

'What do you want, Joker?' the deep voice came from my mentor's lips. I knew this meant Batman didn't know what to do anymore. The Joker really got him this time.

'All I want…' the Joker suddenly grabbed me roughly by my neck and turned me to face the abyss. I heard my breath haltering as I felt my body being forced closer to the edge of the tall office building. 'I just want to know if this little bird of yours can fly.'

I paralyzed as the weight of my body started to pull me down. As I fell down, my hands tensed. I heard several things, Batman, shouting my name; my own scream of terror; and above all, the creepy laughter of the Joker.

But then I suddenly stopped falling. My body simply hung still in midair. But not for long. I felt the hands of the Joker pulling me back on the roof of the building by my tied hands. My knees were shaking and my head felt like it was still falling. No matter what I tried, I could not make myself stop panting.

Everything that happened next was one big blur for me. But I ended up back in my dad's arms. I had never held him this tight in my live. I know I'm way to old, but I couldn't help but cry as his cape covered me. I felt safe enough to do so.

But then the worst happened. Batman released himself from my hug and walked toward the Joker, replacing my place in his hands. I still couldn't hear a thing but I knew they could hear me scream as I watched my dad being pushed over the edge, falling down into the deep dark abyss.

I ran toward the edge but as I looked down, he was already out of my sight. My hearing had finally returned and I heard Jokers giggle behind me. 'The deal was clear. See if the little bird could fly or the bat,' he said.

My face became pale and a dark rage welled up inside me. I was the freaking _Boy Wonder_ not Batman! Falling down, I could've been able to free myself within seconds! Why did he swap our fates! Why did _he_ die! This was not fair! I didn't have a word to say… if I would've had words left… I would have at least told him that I loved him… and that I was thankful that he had adopted me… dad…

Before I could help it, tears were falling from eyes onto the floor. My face was wet and sobbing sounds came from my lips. My hands were trembling as I pushed them onto the floor, as if trying to grab it.

'Why not _meeee_!' I shouted down into the abyss, hoping Batman would still be alive to hear it.

I suddenly felt a push to my back. And as I turned to see what happened, I saw Jokers smile and a hand weaving good bye as the building blocked my view.

My screaming was all I heard as the darkness swallowed me.

-\/-

As my eyes burst open, I heard myself scream. I sat up and looked around me. I was back in my room… Was it all just a dream, or…?

I got up as fast as I could and ran toward Bruce's room. I slammed the door open. 'Dick…? Is there something wrong?' My father was in his room, where he'd probably been fast asleep only minutes ago, not somewhere in a deep abyss. And right now, he was sitting straight up in his bed, looking at me, his face puzzled, tired and full of concern.

Then I realized that this dream was the first time I had dreamed Bruce died. The first time someone so close to me, beside my real parents, died.

Tears were welling up in my eyes and I hoped Bruce wouldn't notice them through the darkness in the room. 'I just wanted to say I love you…' I said and turned around to walk away, but then I heard my father telling me to halt.

I did and looked over my shoulder. 'You're crying…' he said, 'come here.' So I did.

I climbed onto his bed and buried myself in his warm embrace. Bruce had become my real father over the years, and I'm actually afraid to lose him like I lost my parents. Afraid of being helpless all over again, unable to help the one dear to me…

The death of my parents may be the worst that happened to me, but meeting Bruce has been the best. I couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

And with that in mind, I fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my adoptive father. My _dad_.

**Well that was it. My first (published) Young Justice fic. Please I'm a newbie, so be nice to me and please tell me what you think, ****improvements, anything is welcome :D**


End file.
